¡Pelaná!
by VicPin
Summary: Butters mencionó una palabra extraña cuyo significado literal solamente él comprende a la perfección... Un significado demasiado ofensivo hasta para Eric Cartman. Clasificación T porque... Bueno, véanlo ustedes mismos y juzguen.


_**¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, el siguiente relato lo escribí hace unos momentos con el objetivo de, bueno, entretenimiento, pero con la introducción de una palabrita en lengua indígena maya que se dice mucho en el estado de Yucatán, México, de donde soy. Tal vez algunos de los paisanos mexicanos de este fandom lo hayan oído antes con un amigo suyo o hayan viajado a Mérida, en donde seguramente lo escucharán o lo escucharon.**_

_**La palabra, que es la que se muestra en el título, se usa coloquialmente en la vida cotidiana de los oriundos del estado de Yucatán como sinónimo de todas las groserías conocidas habidas y por haber, pero en una traducción literal, significa una alusión al aparato reproductor de la progenitora de alguien. Así que, paisanos y no paisanos, si alguna vez van a Yucatán o piensan ir, y escuchan esa grosería... Bueno, aquí les ofrezco el referente aproximado al significado coloquial - literal de la palabra, el cual acabaré por comentar al terminar el relato.**_

_**Sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos, sino de Trey y de Matt, me despido de ustedes.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**¡Pelaná!**

- ¡Butters! – llamó Eric Cartman, de 16 años.

Butters Stotch, de su misma edad, se volvió y le replicó:

- ¿S-sí, Eric?

- Los chicos y yo necesitamos de tu ayuda.

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Q-qué sucedió?

- Bueno, resulta ser que hemos inventado un jugo combinado de zanahoria, piña y bellota, y estamos buscando a alguien que la pruebe. ¿Puedes ser tú ese alguien?

Butters se quedó mirando a Cartman por un corto rato y después le respondió:

- Eric… Uhmmm… No es que te quiera ofender, pero… Yo no soy el indicado para probar ese… ¿Jugo? Además, ¿por qué no le preguntas a los pelanáes de tus amigos que lo prueben? O de tú de perdido.

Cartman se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué? – replicó Butters.

- ¡Pelanáes! ¡Oh, Dios!, ¡qué chistosa palabra!

- Bueno… Sí es chistosa cuando no conoces su significado en singular, que es "pelaná", siendo tú uno de ellos.

Cartman no paraba de reír al punto en que se tiraba al piso. El Team Craig, que estaba cerca de ellos, se les acercó y preguntaron:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno – contestó Butters -, acabo de rechazar lo que me dijo Eric sobre probar unos jugos… Y lo hice reír con una palabra rara.

- ¿Una palabra rara? – inquirió Token.

- Sip. "Pelaná"

- ¿Pela, pela-qué? – inquirió Tweek.

El gordo se rió aún más.

Craig, sin cambiar su semblante serio, le dijo a Butters:

- Stotch, ¿si te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

- Sí- contestó el chico Stotch -… ¡Un momento! ¿Tú también sabes qué significa, Craig?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué significa? – inquirió Clyde.

Mostrando su dedo medio, Craig contestó:

- Eso es lo que significa.

- Oh…

- Pero eso en forma coloquial – intervino Butters.

- ¿Eh?

- Uhmmm… Bueno, siendo una palabra de origen maya, en realidad son tres palabras en una; si la desglosamos, tenemos esto: _peél_, que es "vagina", _a_, que viene siendo "de, a, tu" y _ná_, que es "mamá". Literalmente significa "la vagina de tu madre", y coloquialmente es "pendejo", "estúpido", "idiota", "cara de escroto", "la puta de tu madre"…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Cartman sobresaltado.

Ahora fue el turno de Craig de reírse a carcajadas y exclamar:

- ¡Esa estuvo muy buena, Butters, muy buena! ¡Mierda, ¿por qué nadie me dijo eso?! ¡Suena genial!

- Uhmmm… Bueno… Una amiga de Yucatán me explicó eso hace unos días cuando charlábamos por Skype.

- ¡Mierda, coño! ¡La mejor grosería! ¡Me acabas de hacer feliz el día, Stotch! ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros en la cafetería?

- ¡Claro!

Dicho eso, se fue con el Team a la cafetería, dejando a Cartman berreando al darse cuenta de que él acababa de ser genuinamente insultado de mil formas bajo una misma palabra.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?, ¿mentadas de madre?... Todo es aceptado...**_

_**Y bueno, en directo a la explicación:**_

_**Sí, todo lo que Butters mencionó en su explicación es VERDAD. La palabra "pelaná"-**_

**_Cartman: ¡Maldita puta, fuiste tú!_**

**_Vicka (Le da una patada en la cara y exclama): ¡CÁLLATE, PEELANÁ! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DAR UNA EXPLICACIÓN! ¡Y PUTA ES TU MADRE, RECABRÓN!_**

**_Cartman está inconsciente; Vicka, aclarándose la garganta, añade:_**

**_Ok... ¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, la palabra en cuestión se menciona mucho en el estado de Yucatán, aunque ignoro si también lo digan en Campeche, Quintana Roo, Chiapas y parte de Tabasco, que fueron los lugares en donde se asentaron los mayas al igual que Guatemala y Belice. En un sentido coloquial, se usa como sinónimo de todas las groserías conocidas en nuestro léxico, por ejemplo:_**

_"Oye, pelaná, ¿y mis diez varos?" **Traducción: **Oye, cabrón, pendejo, bastardo, imbécil, idiota, etc., ¿y mis diez pesos?_

**_Pero en un sentido literal, es prácticamente una referencia a la vagina de la mamá de alguien._**

**_Como dijo Butters, es una palabra compuesta: "peél", vagina; "a", de, tu, a; "ná", mamá o madre. _**

**_¿Usos recomendables? NO LO USEN SI NO CONOCEN EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESA PALABRA. Ha pasado que mucha gente de Yucatán ha agredido y linchado a más de cuatro individuos por esa palabra, ya que obviamente es demasiado ofensiva para ser mencionada infinidad de veces. _**

**_Bueno, hasta aquí mi explicación._**

**_¡Nos vemos en otros fics! ¡Bye!_**


End file.
